


Gloves and the reasons underneath them

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, I Don't Even Know, I browse way too much Deviantart, Little Fluff, M/M, Romance, mentions of Hitler, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy had been staring at his friend's hands for hours now and Ludwig was getting irritated.</p>
<p>Hours…HOURS… could his hands be that interesting to the Italian man?!</p>
<p>Finally after hour four Germany had had enough turning in his office chair he glared at Italy.</p>
<p>"Why?" He asked startling the Italian startling him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Ve~ why what?" Italy asked confused by Germany's sudden question.</p>
<p>"Why are you staring at my hands, what could possibly be that interesting about them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves and the reasons underneath them

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at pictures online and noticed a lot of the ones with Gilbert and Ludwig show them wearing gloves… so I thought to myself "Why do they wear gloves all the time?" and boom my mind formed this:

**XxXGermanyXxX**

Italy had been staring at his friend's hands for hours now and Ludwig was getting irritated.

Hours…HOURS… could his hands be that interesting to the Italian man?!

Finally after hour four Germany had had enough turning in his [office chair](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/2/Jumbled-Mess) he glared at Italy.

"Why?" He asked startling the Italian startling him from his thoughts.

"Ve~ why what?" Italy asked confused by Germany's sudden question.

"Why are you staring at my hands, what could possibly be that interesting about them?"

"Oh! Well I was just wondering why Germany always wears gloves even when working inside." Italy said not noticing the way his friend blushed and shifted his hands nervously.

In truth it was a habit that had never died, not so long ago he had worn them only to hide a [forbidden](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/2/Jumbled-Mess) truth from the one person he had feared most in this world, now he did it without thinking. Waking up each morning and putting his gloves on before leaving his room for the day.

"It's just a habit Italy, nothing more than that." He didn't know why he hid the real reason from his longtime friend, though he had been asked many times in the past he knew he had no reason to hide why the habit started to Italy. Germany's fingers absently rubbed the small silver band wrapped around his ring finger on the left hand, hidden under tight black gloves.

**XxXPrussiaXxX**

The bad touch trio was having their usual get-together at France's home drinking and reminiscing when suddenly out of the blue a question popped into Spain's mind. Turning to the other two members of the trio he asked.

"Hey Gilbo why do you wear gloves all the time… I hardly ever see you without them why is that?" The question startled Gilbert and he stopped in the middle of downing a shot of rum. (he refused to drink vodka)

"Well…" He trailed off blushing slightly; this caused the other two to become instantly suspicious.

"Ohonhon why  _do_  your wear them so often?" France asked his mind already in the gutter.

"It's nothing just an old habit that hasn't gone to the grave." He said trying to avoid the question.

"Non there must have been a reason before, what was it?" France pressed.

"Si you must have a good reason, what is it?"

"I did it to protect someone…" He could never hide anything from his friends for long sometimes he hated that fact.

"Protect someone… what do your hands have to do with that?" Spain asked confused, none noticed the [spark](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/2/Jumbled-Mess) of understanding flash in France's eyes or the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now Spain enough of this let us drink and remember about… simpler times… sexier times~" France cut in saving Prussia from having to answer the question.

Prussia stared sown at his hands. His hand rubbing absently at the small silver band wrapped around his ring finger on his left hand hidden under tight black gloves. To protect that one person he loved most from the one man they both feared at the time, now just like Germany he donned his gloves out of habit every morning and took his ring off every night before falling asleep in Ludwig's arms. He didn't know why he didn't tell Spain or France.

**XxXGermancetIsSexyXxX**

As they climbed into bed later that night unknown to them both; the same thought ran through their minds.

" _Maybe I'll stop wearing the gloves one day."_

Before they took off their rings and set them side by side. One emblazoned with an eagle and one with the German flag.

" _And maybe I'll wear it to bed."_

Neither understood why the habit was still around…

Maybe it was because old habits die hard… especially ones you form to protect the ones you love.

Or maybe they weren't ready to tell the world their secret.

Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is what my brain told me the reason was… it tells me a lot of things… but I liked this one so I wrote it down for you to enjoy… or hate… whatever.
> 
> If you're wondering about the France part… in my head he probably had to do something like that with England and it took him awhile to get over his habit too so he knows how it feels.
> 
> If you're wondering who they would fear the most let me give you a big hint…WW2… that is all… well until Gilbert had to spend time with Russia…ANYWAY…
> 
> Until next time Ladies and Gentlemen I bid you adieu.


End file.
